Reckoning
by ThePhilosopherOfOld
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you'll get when you reach into it. You know i wonder if that box of chocolates had a bullet flavored one?
1. Prologue

December.10, 2281

Mojave Wasteland, South of the settlement Goodsprings

1330 hrs

The night breeze ran through the area, rustling whatever plant life had survived the nuclear holocaust from the year 2077 in which the entire world was at war with itself. What the nuclear blasts and fires did not ravage mutated it; causing countless abominations such as Fire geckos, Radroaches, Centaurs, Cazadors, and countless other monstrosities that were inflicted upon what has become known as the wasteland. With the decay of order in this world, and no clear law enforcers in the wastes; raiders of both gender run rampant across the desolate land, taking what they want when they want with no worry of retribution, but even in these times life goes on.

Our protagonist is no different as he has gotten himself a job as a courier. Couriers that deliver a variety of things across the wastes to many different regions and places such as Vegas or "The strip" as everyone else calls it. Our protagonist is on his way to making a delivery to Vegas to the elusive overlord of The Strip Mr. House; but he is unaware of the 3 unsavory types that follow him and want the precious cargo that he is carrying.

The courier's name is Jack Johnson, and he is now realizing that someone is following him. He didn't know until some rocks had fallen down and slid from their place in the rock formation that he had passed just moments before. He knew someone had caused it because the way the rocks fell, they weren't a natural falling of rocks. How he knew this was because he had heard countless natural rock fallings and knew for a fact that these rocks had been pushed by a careless creature or man.

Jack patted the grenades that he kept on his right side, in the direction in which the sound had originated, as a warning to anyone that would attack him would be in for a fight. However this warning went unacknowledged by his pursuers. Jessup huffed a sigh of relief "Man I'm glad he didn't hear me" he thought. It would be ill-fitting to be spotted by the mark in which he was hired to steal from before he had the chance. Mcmurphy looked at his young inexperienced compatriot with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "This kid is jumpy" he thought. The 2 men were being watched by their employer Benny, a chairman from the Vegas Strip. Benny was antsy as he knew that if he were to fail in his personal agenda he would be killed or worse, but if he could pull this off he was going to be the unrivaled ruler of Vegas. "Come on you two let's get moving. The night ain't getting any younger ya dig?" "Yeah yeah Benny we got it don't get your panties in a bunch" Jessup said.

Jack looked at his map and noted that there was a settlement called Goodsprings a couple of miles out from where he was going. He decided to take a quick inspection of his pack to see what he would need to stock up on at the town. While he did this, however he was snuck upon by the three people that had been following him. One of them set upon the courier knocking him unconscious. "Alright now what?" asked McMurphy testily. "Now? You two carry him over to that graveyard" said Benny. A couple of moments later Benny was going through the Courier's bag and found his little treasure that he had went through all this trouble for. "This boys is what will make me the king of Vegas baby!" Benny said excitedly "What? A chip? Whats it do?" asked Jessup "Never mind what it does, all that matters now is that I have it!" Benny answered testily.

Jack was waking up at this moment and was very much disoriented at the moment."Wha- what happened? Why am I tied up? Who are you people?" he asked.  
The three men turned toward him and Benny stepped forward, holding his cherished 9mm handgun Maria."Who we are doesn't matter baby. Sides even if we told you it wouldn't matter as you are about to be long gone...ya dig? "Benny stated. "Wha…what do you mean? Hey wheres my package? Im supposed to deliver it to Vegas." Jack said. "Benny can you stop talking and do what you're gonna do? I wanna get paid sometime soon." Mcmurphy said "You khans may not look at your marks face, im no fink ya dig?" snapped Benny.

He then stood up and walked a little distance to where the two khans were standing, and then addressed the courier." Baby you've been playing a losing game. I knew all about this little delivery and had every intention of taking it." Benny said.

As he said this sentence he raised the gun he held in his hand, and pointed it at the helpless courier. Jack's eyes widened in anger as he realized what was about to happen to him, and before Benny shot him the courier said something to him. "You better hope to god that your aim is true. Because if I survive this I will find you and when I do I will rend the flesh from your bones. I will do it slowly so as to bask in the pleasure of your terrified screams, and when I am finished you then have my permission to die." Jack finished.

Benny's face didn't show it, but at the exact moment he knew that what this man kneeling in front of him had said…meant every single word. He had an unfamiliar feeling that was slowly crawling its way towards his stomach. That feeling he had was pure fear, and it was this fear that caused him to shoot the courier in a way that the bullet only came to rest in his skull and not in the man's brain. He then ordered the two khans to throw him into the grave that had been dug and bury him.

Unbeknownst to any of the men, a securitron had been watching a short distance away and waited till the three men had slithered away into the night before going to see if the courier who had been shot had survived. Jack's hand was still sticking out of the grave and was twitching with life, while faint he was alive. The securitron began to then dig the courier from under the dirt….


	2. Update

Apologies readers I havent updated my story since last year so I don't expect to still have any but if you are one of them im sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I have school now and before you point out I could've done it during break. I could not have because I was spending time with my family as a whole and I usually never get to do that and it was fun. However I digress I have taken to the idea of getting a journal and jotting down ideas for stories and the sort when they pop into my head during the course of the day. I will try to atleast get a new story out to you and continue with my fallout fanfic Reckoning. But a big reason I stopped is because I had a major case of writers block because I want to try to give you a very good if not astonishing story and to be honest….i just haven't had the inspiration hit me, but I digress I will look forward to you input in the future endeavors that I will embark on into my new year of writing for you guys

Yours truly

TheWhiteOne


End file.
